


Chibi - 2009-12-25 - The Winter Holiday Chibi Fanart Collection

by chkc



Category: Leverage, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen, Holidays, Injury, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of chibi fanart drawn for the winter holidays. Some contains Mcshep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-12-25 - The Winter Holiday Chibi Fanart Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Originals posted here: http://chkc.livejournal.com/34561.html

Prompt: [Affaire du Coeur](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/591185.html)  
For: Artemis_Prime  


Prompt: Chibi McShep and snowmen  
For: cleito  


Prompt: Rodney in a santa suit and John dressed as an elf  
For: theeverdream  


Prompt: Rodney giving John a jetpack for Christmas  
For: Lavvyan  
_

Prompt: AU chibi!young rodney finishing his exams and having Christmas before him  
For: Bellewhan  


Prompt: Leverage chibis  
For: pennyplainknits  


*Sorry for the improper skin tones on this one, I didn't have a good reference picture.

Prompt:Team + snowmen  
For: Almostnever  


Prompt: [Beneath Your Heart, Within Your Arms](http://community.livejournal.com/three_fathers/791.html)  
For: Perspi  


Prompt: The Team in a puppy pile  
For: Lysambre  


Prompt: John kissing surprised!Rodney under misteltoe :)  
For: Winter_elf, elikiros  


Prompt: Last minute gift wrapping.  
For: propinquitine  


There's also one Brendan/Vincent chibi for Neevebrody over at the [Brendan/Vincent Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/118786). (Post is NC-17, please read headers before scrolling down.)


End file.
